Nijidi Sejew Trudeau
Nijidi Sejew Trudeau (previously known as Justin Pierre James Trudeau) is a xenomorph who currently is the 23rd and current Prime Minister of Canada. Elected in 2015 with 39.47% of the vote and relected again in a highly controversial election in 2019 with 44.38% of the vote before banning all elections. His main goal as prime minister was to convert the Canadian population to Xenomorphs, which he completed in 2020, when he also revealed he was a Xenomorph himself. Life Early Life Nijidi was born to a poor family in the city of Jotok'qa on Proteus, growing up Trudeau was abandoned due to his family not being able to care for him. Growing up on the streets was hard for Trudeau but he learned valuable techniques, such as deception and manipulation. After being able to be adopted, Trudeau finally was able to go to school, where he progressed fastly, becoming one of the smartest students in, middle school, high school, and college. In college Trudeau studied law and progressed on his knowledge from the streets. After college he moved north and started a somewhat successful law firm. Moving to Earth After running his business for two decades, Trudeau decided he wanted something new in his life, so he sold his business and signed up for a program to settle Earth. After a bit of waiting, he was approved to go to Earth and setup a secret society because of his talents. So on January 1st, 2001, he set off for Earth and decided to land in the cold land of Canada that was similar to his old home area. Once he arrived on Earth he decided to lay low and wait for the perfect time to strike, so he set up shop outside of Ottawa, and waited. Life as Justin After biding his time, it finally came and in early 2008, a man named Justin Strap was running for a seat in Papineau. So Trudeau decided to act fast and sneak his way up to where Justin was staying in Ottawa, where he then broke into his house then snapped Strap’s neck without noise, and then quickly assumed his identity and disposed of the body. A few months after becoming Trudeau he was elected to represent the riding of Papineau in the House of Commons. In 2009, he was appointed the Liberal Party's critic for youth and multiculturalism, and the following year, became critic for citizenship and immigration. In 2011, he was appointed as critic for secondary education and youth and amateur sport. Trudeau won the leadership of the Liberal Party in April 2013 and went on to lead his party to victory in the 2015 federal election, moving the third-placed Liberals from 36 seats to 184 seats, the largest-ever numerical increase by a party in a Canadian general election. Once elected, he began corrupting Canada's maple syrup supply by putting extra vitamin c in it to slowly corrupt their minds and then become Xenomorphs. In 2019 he was very close to losing to Conservative leader, Andrew Scheer but in a highly surprising comeback that many criticized as being electoral fraud in other countries. After the elections Trudeau was revealed to be a Xenomorph in January 1st, 2020, following The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group's Jonathan Egbert files - a document which revealed the true identity of thousands of politicians, actors, etc. - among these, Trudeau. Category:Xenomorphs Category:Xenomorph Category:Canada Category:World leaders Category:Politicians Category:People